


first real kiss

by ferginbabe



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: Fluff, Incest, Its just a mess, Kinda sweet?, M/M, also first kisses, also yes theres romantic attention, ame is fucking stupid, best bros, granted theyre both stupid, i didnt check spelling at all yikes, i.e they probably like each other a lot and are just stupid, lotsa pot, midnight snacks, munchies, nada loves ame a lot, please forgive me god, pot, stoner bros, though its short lived and very light, ukraine nd nada are just best buds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferginbabe/pseuds/ferginbabe
Summary: ame nd nada get high and eat ice cream in the snow in the middle of the night





	first real kiss

Nada peered across the room quietly at his brother, fingers itching against the mattress. The room was clouded with heavy smoke, and both of their eyes were red. at first Ame was appalled when he caught nada smoking, putting the joint out. but two months later he'd revealed to be even bigger of a pothead than himself. It was dark outside, far past their curfew. maybe even past midnight. they were the only ones awake, and fucking gone. It took every inch of the canadian country to pull himself up and move to stand, walking through each process carefully and shakily, nervous he'd forget how to do something and embarass himself."im hungry." he glanced at Ame and after a bit of testing his legs, he straightened himself shakily and smoothed his shirt out.

Eventually the shorter country had remembered a majority of the basic body functions. Nada pulled a pair of jeans over his sweatpants, frowning quietly as pieces of cotton fabric stuck out oddly from the shredded denim. it took everything in him to not giggle and break but he shouldered through it, pulling a hoodie over his head.

"hey. thats mine." nada glanced over and snortled, breaking down into giggles as he struggled to keep himself together. the black hoodie was a bit b i g on him, but it was cozy and warm, which was perfect. 

"yeah well... im boring it. im gonna run down to the corner store nd get some snackies. hush up and enjoy your high, yes?" he leaned over and pecked Ames forehead briefly before disappearing out of the bedroom. sure enough it was close to two, maybe three. and his dad would fucking kill them both if they got caught. 

the chilly weather outside was perfect, making nada sink into the hoodie and sigh as snow crunched under his sneakers. the occasional street lamp worked, more often than not though. it was pretty dark outside, despite the twinkling stars sleeping above his head and the occasional puddle of warm yellow light.

The moment he saw the sign something grabbed him, a hand slipping over his mouth and sharp pressed into his back. nada froze, staring ahead anxiously as he stayed quiet. the moment he noticed the red stripes on his captors fingers he bit down and turned, glaring at the older brother who had a plastic knife in his hands." wow, look who got off their ass." he teased before heading back up torwards the store, pulling the hood up and ignoring Ame as he shoved him around.

the clerk took one look at the stoned brothers and sighed, ringing up their junk food haul and squinting at the ice cream bars. was it not fucking freezing outside? by the time they were done, his poor arm was hurting. Nada sat down under a yellow light, holding the plastic bag of snacks between his legs as he unwrapped the wrapper. He didnt budge or scoot over when Ame sat flush next to him, if anything he leaned into his side for the warmth, taking a bite of his ice cream bar. Nada closed his legs, pinning his hand between his thighs to keep them warm.

"have you kissed anyone yet?"

Nada blinked and looked up, cocking an eyebrow curiously."yes and no. why? have you?" 

"oh. who?"

What was this, 20 questions? The shorter huffed and rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, glancing down at a pile of snow mext to him."Ukraine kissed my cheek in middle school. he said he was just curious and that was it."

Ame quieted, and Nada couldn't help but get nervous. he'd been unusually quiet this specific night."can i have a bite of your ice cream?" it was the best he could do, trying to break the silence. Ame had just bitten off a large piece of the multicolored popsicle and nodded, a bit of juice dripping from his chin. 

Nada leaned over, moving to taste the ice cream before blinking as his chin was grabbed and tilted up. Mouth falling open, Nada stared up at Ame in confusion before blushing hard, hands shaking.

The bite America had just taken off was now in his own mouth, soft lips pressed firmly to his own and a tongue invading his mouth. A hand slid up his chest and cupped his neck, lightly stroking with a red striped thumb. Nada melted into the kiss a moment later, eyes fluttering shut and leaning into eagerly meet Ame. as quick as it had happened, it was over. Nada looked up in confusion, swallowing the melted popsicle in his mouth as he fumbled with words. Ame gathered his own bags and dropped the rest of the popsicle stick, starting the way they had come from.

"your answer to that question from now on is yes."


End file.
